Successful Gambit
by Belladonna-Veilsin
Summary: Lachlan's Gambit goes way more right than the episode did and suddenly the war is over and Lachlan and Bo are left to feel things out between them again. BoxLachlan Succuaga, whatever. There isn't enough of it and a lot of what's posted needs copy-editing. Hope this pleases you.


**Not enough LachlanxBo (Succuaga?) out there. And not all of it is actually copy-edited for errors. So I am going to make my own. Starts in Lachlan's Gambit and goes radically different immediately.**

**(This has been benched for a while now, and I have a second chapter planned. Just FYI.)**

(-)

The Garuda raised his flaming sword to take the last head of the last Naga. I looked over at Trick before extending my fangs and biting the Garuda's ankle. I'd be damned if I went down without even trying to bite him.

The shriek of the Garuda as he died made me feel triumphant and happy in a way I hadn't felt in centuries. Since I had lost my last brother, I had felt a resignation in everything I did; even my quest to kill the Garuda seemed likely to end in my death, and the death of the Naga. I had been ready for that. I wasn't quite prepared for finally hearing that monster die.

I got up and watched as the last of the flames died and Trick came out, looking stunned. "I thought you were a goner," he admitted.

"I did too."

A minute or so later, after I was sitting on my throne feeling both shaken and elated, Bo came running in, "Lachlan!"

A warmth went through me upon noticing how relieved she was to see me alive. My partner. That thought sent more heat through me that I immediately tried to stifle; Bo could see libido in people's auras and I doubted she'd appreciate my...particular disposition towards her.

Hale came in the door behind her and Bo blinked at me for a moment before saying, "You're alive. The Garuda vanished from the abattoir and I thought since you sent your guards to me, he'd come here to kill you for sure."

"He did," I told her. "I killed him instead."

A moment of startled confusion was expressed on her lovely features before she smiled at me, and I tried very hard to control my feelings.

"Really? Oh, wow, that's a relief. I was just thinking how terrible a partner I was to you; leaving you behind and then you sent your guards to support me, leaving you defenseless."

Bo sounded guilty, and that just wasn't right. "You had reason to doubt me. The Garuda's presence disturbed my mind and made me unreliable. And it's worked out okay. I wouldn't have anyone else as a partner."

The Succubus blushed and I was sure now that she could see the feelings leaking into my aura. Not to mention my phrasing. The Garuda wasn't the only one who could make me act out of character. I looked aside at Trick, who was also giving me an appraising look. "Well, Blood King, we seem to have won the war."

Trick nodded. "And it would appear, then, that we have cause for celebration. We could all head back to the Dal and celebrate while you and I plan what we're going to tell people."

"What do you mean?" Bo demanded. "We're not going to lie to them."

Trick sighed and I felt the need to clarify. "Not entirely. But you know most Fae like to have what species of Fae they are be secret. Only those close to you need to know because revealing that reveals your weaknesses. Some, like yourself, don't have that advantage due to your notoriety but most people who aren't well-known public figures keep their species to themselves if possible."

"But you _are_ a public figure! You're the freaking Ash. Why do we need to lie about this?"

I felt a sigh of my own escape me. But before I could explain further, Lauren came in the door. "Because you can't kill the Garuda without Naga venom. If we tell people that Lachlan killed the Garuda, he'll be in a lot of danger. His kind have been hunted almost to extinction for their venom. We don't want to open him up to that kind of attention. The last Naga should be able to live without being hunted." Lauren looked up and met my eyes, and I could see why Bo was so taken with her. That fierce intellect and healer's compassion were an attractive combination.

Bo looked from Lauren to me, frowning. "So what are you going to tell them? The last Naga just wandered by, killed the Garuda, then wandered off? Doesn't sound convincing to me."

Lauren drew the vials of my venom out of her lab coat's pocket. "We tell them that we located the last Naga, sent you to obtain vials of his venom, and you slew the Garuda by injecting him with it. That was the plan if Lachlan had died."

"But that would mean that anyone looking for the last Naga would come after you for their location. My location. We can figure out a different story if you don't want that danger," I said, not wanting to make Bo feel obligated to become a target for keeping my secret.

The look she gave me then was a somewhat dry, exasperated look. "I can handle myself. I won't give you up. I just don't like lying to everyone. Everyone lies to me." The last sentence was said very quietly. Then Bo looked around, fear suddenly marring her beautiful features. "Where's Kenzi? She said she was right behind us!"

"I didn't-" Hale began, then frowned and admitted, "I saw her double back."

"What? Why didn't you grab her, Hale? Why did we just leave?"

Trick interrupted, "Bo, it's not his fault. I told him to bring you back no matter what the cost."

Bo looked upset and she didn't say another word before pushing past her friends and running out. Even as Trick called after her, I knew she wasn't coming back. Not without her little human friend. "The Garuda is dead, Trick. His Beserkers won't have the same organization or motivation without him. Let's get that celebration going, hm?"

Trick sighed and nodded at my suggestion and we all headed to the Dal.

(-)

While everyone was drinking upstairs, excluding Dyson who was recovering on a couch across from us, Trick and I sat in his lair talking. "It feels odd to have such things in common with someone. Relics of an older age hiding their identities from the public. Not an easy thing to do. Especially when you have to hide it from the people you care about most," Trick said, swirling the amber liquid in his glass a little.

Something about that twigged my instincts. "But your friends upstairs know you're the Blood King. What else are you hiding from them?"

Trick gave me a reproachful glance and I shrugged. "Just asking. A man such as yourself must have many secrets. But you're blessed with being able to have a fairly low-profile identity and loyal friends. I was just wondering what in particular you feel so guilty about hiding."

The waystation-keeper seemed to size me up. "First tell me this, do you plan to continue being the Ash now that the Garuda is dead?"

I sat back. Having expected to have died in the battle with the Garuda, I hadn't given too much thought to the matter. So I thought about it.

"I don't think so. My goal in becoming the Ash was to be in a good position to fight him, a position with resources and an intelligence-gathering network. With the Garuda dead, I no longer need such things, and a public position will only make it more likely that someone will discover my identity. I will probably resign shortly."

Trick nodded. "Any plans after that?"

I sighed. "Not yet. Kind of working as I go, now."

"Since we are men of double identities but still men of honor, I'll trust you with my secret. I feel as though it'll be time to tell her soon anyway."

"'Her'? I assume this has to do with Bo in particular?" I asked, my interest immediately piqued. Bo had said that everyone lied to her. "If you will tell me, why not tell her first? You know she'd be upset if you told me before you told her."

Trick looked guilty. "I suppose you're right. Wait one moment." He went upstairs and came back a few moments later with Bo in tow.

"What's this about, Trick? Is something wrong with Dyson?" she asked, eyes flicking to me after checking the sleeping wolf. I tried to look harmless and inconspicuous. I was already intruding in their personal matters.

"Bo, as I was just telling Lachlan, there's something I've been meaning to tell you for a while now. I probably should have told you sooner and I hope you won't hold my reticence against me too much."

Bo only had eyes for Trick now. "Is this about that talk I said we would have eventually? Because I think I figured it out. From the first moment we met, I felt like I could trust you. I knew that I could come to you for advice, and for comfort. You're my father, aren't you?"

My eyes widened at the notion and I wondered that Bo felt comfortable having this conversation with me here. Of course, she was my partner. Although I wondered if that still held true with the Garuda's death.

"I'm not your father, Bo."

Bo blinked. "But we have this bond."

"And with good reason. Bo, I'm your grandfather."

Bo smiled softly at him and asked wonderingly, "My grandfather? You're my grandfather? But, wait, this means that Aife, my mom-"

"Is my daughter. And what happened to her is my biggest regret," Trick said.

I wasn't even personally involved in this, and I was stunned. So Bo was the granddaughter of the Blood King. It explained quite a few things.

"And my father?" Bo asked.

"The answer to that question still eludes me. Terrifies me," Trick admitted.

"What does that make me?" Bo asked, stepping closer.

"Strong. Smart. And more beautiful than I dared hope. After so much pain, what a gift! And to know you now, I could just burst with pride."

And the Blood King and his granddaughter were smiling and laughing as they hugged. It was a beautiful moment, especially to a man with no family left. Bo looked at me over her grandfather's shoulder and grinned at me, and I almost felt like I had a part in this moment. I didn't, of course, but the radiance of her smile warmed me and made me feel welcome. No wonder everyone loved Bo. No wonder everyone fell in love _with_ Bo. Even if she hadn't been a Succubus, she had enough charms all her own.

Then her face changed as she watched me. A bit thoughtful-looking, Bo finally left Trick's embrace. She was watching my aura flare up, I was certain. I tried to calm myself, but it was nigh-impossible with her around me and behaving friendly towards me. It was a bit easier when she hated me, although having that sword fight with her was certainly a stimulating experience.

"So what are you two talking about down here?" Bo asked, addressing me.

"The future," I said, taking a sip of my drink and trying to calm down.

"Well, you can tell that story that Lauren made up if you want to. I just feel bad about lying and taking credit for something I didn't do."

"It wasn't anything you couldn't have done, and nothing that I didn't expect you wouldn't have done if I died," I told her.

"Of course, we weren't talking about that," Trick interrupted, giving me a questioning look. I nodded and he said, "Lachlan is going to resign as Ash now that the Garuda is dead."

"Which would leave our friend Hale as Acting Ash until he either becomes confirmed in the job or the Elders decide they want someone else and order another Stag Hunt," I added.

Bo frowned at me. "You don't want to be the Ash?"

I shook my head. "I only got the position because I knew the Garuda was returning."

"Does that mean you won't act like an Ash-hole anymore?" she asked, giving me a frank expression.

I smiled and shook my head. "I probably won't need to keep appearances up as much. You know, I don't think I'll ever tire of your candor."

She returned my smile, although hers was more the flavor of a smirk. "Good, because I doubt I'll ever outgrow it. And I hope you don't do the Ash-smoke-screen any more; I'd like to know what the real Lachlan is like."

I stared at her. "Oh?" I could see Trick was also looking curious.

"The last Naga has been around for a long time, I imagine. You've been places and seen things that I couldn't imagine, just like Trick. I'll have to hear some stories from you, to start with. I bet you have some pretty good ones," Bo said, her smirk melting into something more innocent. For being a Succubus, she did innocent well. And it had a devastating effect on me.

Her smile grew wider and I knew that she was trying to corner me, in terms of options. I didn't know if she just wanted to feed from me now that I was finally telegraphing my attraction to her or if she had a genuine interest in me, either romantically or platonically.

Bo occupied Trick's vacated spot and turned to Trick. "I'm going to chat with Lachlan for a bit. I can keep an eye on Dyson if you want to go join the party upstairs."

Trick looked dubious but nodded and left. When Bo turned back to me, her gaze was probing, projecting her curiosity onto me. "So, this has been a big day all around. You kill the Garuda, I find out that I've had non-crazy family all along, and..." her voice trailed off and her smile faded into a somber expression.

"And I got Ciara killed," came Dyson's gruff voice. We both looked over at him. He was sitting up, albeit very gingerly, and his face was haunted.

"Dyson..." Bo began, standing up and moving to him.

"Don't," Dyson said, in a surprisingly strong, firm voice. "I can't." He was moving to swing his feet to the floor, and from the contortions his face was doing, it hurt him a lot.

"Hey!" Bo protested, and she got even closer to him, but seemed afraid to touch him, probably for fear of causing him even more pain. "You can't just get up and walk around after a beating like that! Lie back down and I'll go get you some beer. I promise it won't make you Kenzi." I remembered that surreal experience, and I wasn't even in the bar at the time, just caught the fringes of it when Reyner as Lauren tried to kill me and Dyson as Kenzi saved me. I was very old and had seen a lot, as Bo had said, but Bo seemed to get into the middle of some very unique chaos, if she wasn't the cause of the chaos herself.

Bo said the last part in a lighter manner, obviously trying to calm the wolf so he wouldn't hurt himself trying to move, but Dyson wasn't appeased. "I can't be here. I need to go home," he insisted, getting on his feet even though he grit his teeth and used the support of the couch to stay upright.

Bo seemed to be torn between forcing him back down, which would hurt him, or letting the stubborn wolf have his way. "You shouldn't be alone right now," she insisted. She positioned herself between the wobbly wolf and the exit.

"I can't be around anyone right now. I need to lick my wounds in private, Bo," he said, and his voice was pleading with her. He sounded precariously close to tears.

I saw the sympathy and the compassion that took over Bo's actions then, a gentle touch to Dyson's bruised face, looking him steadily in the eyes and saying, "Promise me that there's no thoughts or intentions of self-harm or suicide in you. You can lick your wounds, but if you do something stupid, I'll never forgive you or myself."

Dyson shook his head a little and grimaced at the motion. "Nothing like that. I just need to be alone. Please, Bo. Let me go," he begged, and he was balanced more towards falling on the verge of tears. It was a good thing he either hadn't noticed me, or was in too shattered a frame of mind to care about my presence. Dyson was a very proud man, and I doubt he'd want someone other than his precious Bo and company to witness what had to be a very very low point in his long life.

Bo nodded, very tenderly kissed his forehead and said, "I'll be checking up on you later. If they try to stop you upstairs you can tell them that I let you go. Please get some rest when you get home, Dyson. In fact," and here she fished in the pockets of her very tight pants and handed him some keys, "give these to Kenzi and tell her I want her to drive you home, help you to your room, and then leave you in peace."

Though it obviously put him in agony, he gave Bo a firm hug. "Thank you, Bo," he whispered in her ear before she helped him to the spiral staircase, wincing herself as she watched him ascend. When he was upstairs and there were people scolding him, Bo turned back to me.

"Sorry about that. Dyson's life kind of went to hell not too long after he fell in love with me," Bo said quietly, rejoining me on the couch. "I can't say he's the best person to hang out with since then, but...everything got screwed up with him because he loved me. I'm starting to fear this may be a trend now that I don't leave my lovers as corpses in my wake."

She wouldn't meet my eyes as she said all this, and this was obviously a sensitive subject, but since she had brought it up I asked, "Are you also thinking of Lauren with Nadia?"

Startled, that brought her eyes to mine, wide and with a sheen of unshed tears. "How did you know-?"

"-about the unfortunate and uncontrollable circumstances that led to you being forced to kill Lauren's girlfriend?" I finished for her. She blinked and tears started rolling down her face. She tried to hide her face from me but I closed the distance between us on the couch and made her meet my gaze. "There was nothing else you could have done in that situation. And the Garuda would likely have taken Nadia anyway, since Lauren works so closely with me. It wasn't your fault, Bo."

Instead of just silent tears she let out a quiet sob and wrenched away from my grip on her chin and turned her back to me. It hurt. I understood that a strong, proud, and independent woman like Bo wouldn't want someone she'd most-often seen as an enemy to see her crying, but I had been hoping we were moving past all that.

I wasn't entirely certain how to comfort her. I know how I _wanted_ to comfort her, but that was my own selfish need, not what was best for her. She seemed to be calming some, so I just tentatively put my hand on her back, making vague stroking motions, hoping this wasn't crossing a line for her.

Her heaving back seemed to still remarkably quickly after I did that. Of course, a moment later she rapidly turned back towards me, a hungry blue glow in her eyes, and didn't hesitate to straddle, kiss, and feed from me.

It was an unbelievable rush. I remembered the first time she'd touched me, trying to influence me, and though I'd resisted the pleasure she offered, rebuffed her efforts, and mildly insulted her, I had never been so hard in my life. A direct feed felt like she brought me to the verge of climax and kept me suspended there, aching with pleasure as she denied me completion and stranded me in a beautiful purgatory.

She stopped a moment later and we were both breathing heavily. Her crotch was grinding a little on my cock which was hard enough that suffocation seemed the best description for having to wear pants at that moment. When she stilled that movement I couldn't help the slight whimper and thrust upwards that expressed my unfulfilled need.

"Um..." came an uncertain, uncomfortable voice from the staircase. We both turned and saw that in the heat of Bo's feed, we hadn't heard Kenzi coming down the stairs. She was holding Bo's keys and her mouth was open as she stared at us. Normally I could care less what a human thought of me, but this was Bo's best friend, which made her opinion rather important to Bo, which meant I'd like her to have a favorable opinion of me.

"Kenz...did you get Dyson home already?" Bo asked, not moving from her position on my lap.

Kenzi closed her mouth and swallowed before she said, "We eventually decided that Hale would drive Dyson home since he's more able to support Dyson's weight than I am. D-man was beyond busted up, not just physically but also emotionally. Well, I guess he's been emotionally broken for a while now..."

"Uh, Kenz, did you need something else?" Bo asked, a little impatient. It made me wonder what she wanted to get back to doing to me.

Kenzi jingled the keys in her hand and then set them on a table near the stairs. "Just wanted to return your keys, Bo-Bo. Carry on..."

"Thanks. Hey, It'd be great if you would keep this to yourself for now. I mean, obviously we'll talk later, at home," Bo said, and she sounded a bit nervous.

Kenze gave Bo a smile that was very endearing in its pure sincerity as she replied, "You know I got your back, Bo-Bo. Don't holster your honeypot on my account; I can keep your secrets." Then she winked before ascending the staircase again.

"She is rather charming," I commented, despite still being painfully aroused. "I can see why you've become so fond of her. A very unique mortal, not to mention Fae enthusiast. Perfect match to your unique disposition and choice of primarily Fae company, despite claiming humans rather than Light or Dark at your Test."

"She's my amazing best friend, I love her, and of course we were made for each other," Bo replied, her attention once again solely on me. "And you talk too much. I think Kenz will do her best to keep people upstairs, so we probably have enough time to get rid of our tension. I could use a good feed..."

And despite my raging arousal and her influence, I moved her off my lap and back onto the couch. She seemed highly confused, as I imagined she should. Not many people can/want to turn down a Succubus. "I don't think that's a great idea."

Now her mouth was hanging open a little as she stared at me, brow furrowed, eyes running over me in what I could only assume was a reassessment of my aura. "Come on, Lachlan. You are bursting at the seams with pent up sexual energy so don't tell me you don't want it."

I'd been ignoring any sexual urges or thoughts for more than a century now. Ever since I lost my last brother and became the last of the Naga. Yes, I was ready to explode with need, especially when I had a beautiful creature like Bo straddling my lap and feeding from me. But that's all she wanted. And I wanted more. I was aware that wanting to keep a Succubus to yourself was a foolish dream, but I didn't think I'd mind other feedings, as long as I knew that she felt nothing but physical need for the others, and that she truly desired me.

Such thoughts and my disappointment were calming me some, and I was no longer in pain, though I wasn't limp either. Bo was watching me with some frustration, some confusion, and a lot of disappointment.

"I want it, yes, but I want more. And while giving you a full feed would be amazing and fulfill quite a number of fantasies of mine, I don't just want empty pleasure." I stood up and tried to rearrange myself enough to pass through the bar without raising suspicion. "I'll see you later, Bo. Feel free to drop by the compound for a chat."

And I turned from her shocked face and open mouth to head up the stairs, a miserable and painful hole inside me quickly making my physical arousal an non-issue. It was really just as well that the last Naga be alone.

(-)

**Next chapter should be in Bo's POV.**


End file.
